9) Spark
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 9: They said, you will see the colors of the world when you meet your soulmate. And Min Yoongi never believed it before, until he meet Park Jimin, and everything changes. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 9**

 **Spark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah dunia parallel.

Atau itulah yang selalu dicamkan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi adalah seorang detektif investigasi unit kasus kejahatan berat. Jadi bisa dibilang dia selalu menangani hal-hal berkaitan dengan logika karena memang pekerjaannya menuntut untuk diselesaikan dengan nalar, bukan dengan perasaan.

Yoongi tidak pernah percaya akan suatu hal bernama 'jodoh' atau pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Dia sudah menjalani dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya dalam kesendirian dan dia masih hidup dengan baik hingga sekarang.

Hidupnya sempurna, uang yang dimilikinya lebih dari cukup, teman-teman yang baik dan juga setia, serta lusinan gadis yang sama sekali tidak keberatan menemaninya 'menghangatkan' tempat tidurnya di setiap malam.

Hidupnya nyaman dan terlihat sangat normal, kecuali di bagian dia yang tidak bisa melihat warna apapun kecuali hitam dan putih.

Ya, ini adalah dunia parallel, dimana kau tidak akan melihat warna lain selain hitam dan putih sampai kau bertemu dengan belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Karena sentuhan pertama diantara kau dan dirinya, akan membuatmu melihat warna-warni dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka bilang itu karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang akan mewarnai hidupmu.

Cih. Kekanakkan.

.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu belahan jiwanya hingga sekarang dan disaat dia sudah merasa puas dengan hidupnya yang dipenuhi warna hitam dan putih, dia bertemu dengannya.

Kala itu Yoongi sedang pergi untuk mendapatkan kopi paginya di sebuah kedai yang berada dekat dengan kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja. Yoongi mendorong pintu kaca tebal yang merupakan jalan masuk ke kedai kopi dan berjalan masuk untuk memesan kopinya, sampai dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang yang terburu-buru keluar dari kedai.

Yoongi mengumpat kesal dalam pikirannya sementara orang yang ditabraknya sibuk membereskan barangnya yang berhamburan dari tasnya yang terbuka. Yoongi melihat beberapa lembar kertas, buku teks, dan juga barang-barang tidak penting lainnya berceceran dari tas pemuda itu. Yoongi mendecak kesal dan akhirnya membungkuk untuk mengambil pensil milik pemuda itu yang menggelinding ke dekat kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi basa-basi seraya mengulurkan sebatang pensil kurus itu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Si pemuda mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dan akhirnya meraih pensil di tangan Yoongi.

Dan di sanalah sentuhan itu terjadi.

Jemari gemuk dan pendek pemuda itu tidak sengaja menyentuh jemari kurus Yoongi dan Yoongi melihat percikan warna pelangi kala kulit mereka bersentuhan dan di sana, untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi melihat warna.

Yoongi menahan jemari pemuda itu untuk terus menyentuhnya sementara dia sendiri terkagum-kagum akan pemandangan penuh warna yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ke kedai kopi ini, Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa kedai kopi ini dipenuhi perpaduan warna yang terlampau indah.

Yoongi masih terpana, menikmati keindahan warna-warna yang membanjiri matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyentak jemarinya dari genggaman Yoongi dan memasukkan pensil yang dipegangnya ke dalam tas.

Tepat ketika pemuda itu melepaskan jemarinya, pengelihatan Yoongi kembali berubah menjadi penuh dengan warna hitam dan putih.

Yoongi menoleh cepat untuk menatap pemuda yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya, "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Si pemuda mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dengan datar. "Melihat apa?"

"Semua warna itu. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Warna? Tidak ada warna di dunia ini."

Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin itu, dia berdehem pelan. "Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak,"

Dia tidak.. melihatnya?

Apakah yang tadi hanyalah ilusi Yoongi?

Tapi kenapa terlihat begitu nyata?

Atau apakah ucapan mengenai kau yang akan melihat warna saat bersentuhan dengan belahan jiwamu hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Tapi dia ingin melihat aneka ragam warna itu sekali lagi.

oOo

 **Spark**

.

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Fiction, AU. BL. Top!Yoongi**_

.

.

.

 _Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk mengikuti event dari_ _ **YoonMin Babies**_

oOo

Yoongi melangkah dengan lesu memasuki kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja. Dia mengangguk singkat pada beberapa yang menyapanya dan dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruangannya sendiri yang berada di lantai tiga, divisi bagian kejahatan berat.

Tangannya yang memegang gelas kertas berisi kopi paginya bergerak untuk mendorong pintu kaca tebal pintu masuk divisinya.

"Selamat pagi, Detektif Min."

"Hmm, pagi." Yoongi menyahut sekenanya dengan langkah gontai menuju mejanya dan akhirnya ketika sampai di mejanya, dia meletakkan gelas kertasnya di meja dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya.

Rekan kerja Yoongi yang menempati meja tepat di sebelah meja Yoongi meliriknya sekilas. "Kenapa? Rasa kopi pagimu tidak enak?"

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Bukan itu, Namjoon."

Rekannya, yang bernama Namjoon, memutar kursinya agar menghadap _partner_ kerja terbaiknya itu dan mulai bersiap untuk mendengarkan alasan kenapa rekannya terlihat begitu kusut pagi ini.

"Kalau bukan karena itu lantas karena apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menghela napas keras, dia menggerak-gerakkan kursinya secara _random_ dengan pandangan mata menerawang. "Aku bertemu seseorang."

"Lalu? Apakah dia buronan kita?"

Yoongi mendelik pada Namjoon dan Namjoon langsung tersenyum meminta maaf seraya membuat gestur kalau dia mengunci mulutnya.

"Dia bukan buronan kita. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Apakah dia cantik? Tipe gadis idealmu?" tanya Namjoon asal seraya meraih kaleng berisi kopi di mejanya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Dia laki-laki."

Dan Namjoon sukses tersedak kopinya karena ucapan Yoongi.

Tunggu, apakah rekannya itu sehat? Bagaimana mungkin dia mendadak sangat ' _aneh'_ hanya karena seorang pria? Yoongi itu tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria sebelumnya, kalau dengan wanita, mungkin _list_ nya sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

"Kau.. jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati dan ketika Yoongi bergerak, Namjoon sudah bersiap-siap memasang pose siaga jika tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memukulnya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak memukulnya, dia justru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan sendu dan bingung yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Yoongi gamang.

Namjoon terdiam kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uuh.. mungkin? Aku tidak tahu."

Yoongi mendesis pelan kemudian dia kembali pada posisinya, bersandar di kursinya seraya menatap ke atas dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku melihat warna."

"Huh?"

"Aku melihat warna saat menyentuh tangannya."

Mata Namjoon membulat sempurna, " _Oh my God_ , dia belahan jiwamu?"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Entahlah, dia bilang dia tidak melihat warna sepertiku."

"Huh? Dia tidak melihatnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, terlihat luar biasa bingung. "Apakah kau juga mengalami ini saat pertama kali bertemu Seokjin?"

Namjoon terdiam dengan alis berkerut, "Tidak,"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Sudah kuduga, mungkin yang tadi itu hanya ilusi."

"Tidak mungkin itu ilusi. Jangan lupa kita tidak pernah melihat warna selama ini. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kita bisa berilusi soal warna yang tidak pernah kita lihat sebelumnya?"

"Kau benar, tapi jika memang begitulah kenyataannya, kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat warna sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana reaksimu dan Seokjin ketika kalian bisa melihat warna saat bersentuhan?" tanya Yoongi seraya menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Aku sangat senang, dan Seokjin juga. Dia nyaris melompat bahagia jika saja aku tidak menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian kami menikah dua bulan kemudian dan aku bisa melihat warna dunia sampai saat ini."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut samar, "Jika kalian menikah, maka kau akan selalu melihat warna-warna itu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, dia terdiam sebentar, terlihat agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. "Sebenarnya bukan menikah yang akan membuatmu terus melihat warna."

"Lantas?"

"Kau akan terus melihat warna jika kau dan belahan jiwamu sudah menyatukan jiwa kalian."

"Maksudmu?"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uuh.. kau tidak paham? Kau harus menyatukan jiwamu dengannya."

Yoongi berdecak, mulai terlihat tidak sabar. "Ya, apa yang kau maksud dengan menyatukan jiwa?"

Namjoon mendesah pelan kemudian dia menatap rekan kerjanya, "Hubungan intim. Kau harus melakukan itu dengannya maka kau akan terus melihat warna dunia. Kau harus melakukan itu."

Ada jeda tiga detik yang penuh keheningan selepas Namjoon mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi akhirnya Yoongi hanya berdecak pelan kemudian kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Kukira apa, ternyata hanya hal sepele."

Dan Namjoon pun langsung melempar Yoongi dengan kertas yang ada di mejanya, "Mana dari itu yang sepele?! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Yoongi berdecak samar, "Aku sudah sering ' _menyatukan jiwa'_ dengan banyak orang dan aku masih belum melihat warna lain selain hitam dan putih."

"Itu karena kau melakukannya dengan orang yang salah. Kau harus melakukannya dengan dia yang ditakdirkan untukmu."

"Kalau begitu aku harus melakukannya dengan pemuda tadi? Kalau iya, aku hanya perlu merayunya saja."

Namjoon melempar Yoongi dengan kertas lainnya, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia tidak melihat apa yang kau lihat? Jangan sembarangan menodai anak orang!"

Yoongi melirik Namjoon dengan tatapan malas, "Jika dia bisa membuatku melihat warna, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya dengannya, dan aku tidak peduli dia melihat hal yang sama atau tidak sepertiku, yang penting adalah aku bisa melihat warna."

Namjoon berdecak frustasi, "Aku tidak percaya seseorang dengan sifat sedingin dan sekejam dirimu bisa menjadi penegak hukum."

Yoongi menyeringai, "Jangan lupakan aku bergerak di bidang penegak hukum apa, Kim Namjoon. Kau dan aku menangani kasus berat seperti pembunuhan, kita dituntut untuk menjadi dingin dan tidak mengenal belas kasih."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat agak ngeri mendengar kalimat Yoongi. "Oh, terserah kau saja lah. Yang jelas aku bersyukur aku menjadi rekanmu dan bukan musuhmu."

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan malas dan menyebalkan untuk Yoongi. Perkembangan kasus mengenai pembunuh acak yang meneror Seoul selama dua minggu belakangan tidak juga berhasil dia tangkap dan bukti yang dia dapatkan juga sangat sedikit dan semakin membuatnya pusing.

Yoongi baru saja berjalan keluar dari lab forensik ketika Namjoon datang menghampirinya seraya berlari kecil.

"Kenapa?" ujar Yoongi datar.

"Pembunuh yang kita kejar beraksi lagi! Kali ini kita mendapatkan saksi!"

Dan mata Yoongi membulat secara refleks. Dia dan Namjoon bergegas pergi ke lokasi kejadian dan ketika dia dan Namjoon tiba di sana, garis polisi sudah melintang di sekitar lokasi, lengkap dengan beberapa petugas dari lab forensik yang sudah sibuk memeriksa tempat kejadian.

Yoongi mengangguk pada beberapa polisi yang bertugas menjaga kerumunan massa dan juga awak media yang mulai mengerubungi sekitar lokasi kejadian.

Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati lokasi korban pembunuhan acak kali ini dan mereka melihat korban kali ini, seorang gadis siswa sekolah menengah atas, dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan juga luka besar di lehernya.

"Ini jelas pembunuh yang kita cari, luka yang ada di tubuh korban sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan saat mendengar keterangan dari petugas forensik itu. "Kudengar ada saksi, dimana dia?"

Si petugas forensik menegakkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya bergerak menatap sekitar, "Hmm.. seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini.." petugas forensik itu menyipitkan matanya seraya memperhatikan sekitar, "Ah! Itu dia! Sedang duduk di sebelah mobil ambulans!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh petugas forensik itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat mengenali sosok pemuda yang sedang dirawat oleh seorang petugas medis.

Itu adalah sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya pagi tadi di kedai kopi.

"Ah, mungkin dia tidak sengaja melihat kejadian ini saat sedang berjalan melewati taman." Namjoon berujar pelan, "Kau mau pergi menginterogasinya atau aku saja, Yoongi?"

Mata Yoongi masih terfokus pada pemuda itu, dia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu duduk dengan tubuh bergetar samar. Terlihat jelas kalau dia masih terguncang karena kejadian ini.

"Aku, biar aku yang menginterogasinya."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi sebentar tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Yoongi berjalan menghampiri sosok pemuda itu dan berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Si pemuda mendongak dan menatap Yoongi, mata pemuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan pupilnya bergetar samar. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh dan Yoongi ingin sekali memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Detektif yang menangani kasus ini." Yoongi bergerak semakin mendekati sosok pemuda itu dan akhirnya duduk bersebelahan di brankar yang sama dengannya.

Si pemuda mengangguk kecil, "A-aku.. Park Jimin."

Ah, jadi namanya Jimin? Terdengar manis.

"Baiklah, Jimin- _ssi_ , aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah dan Yoongi mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sekilas kemudian melirik Yoongi, "T-tidak banyak.. aku.. aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya.. biasanya aku tidak melewati taman ini.. tapi tadi aku melihat anak anjing yang kelihatannya tersesat dan aku pergi menghampirinya." Jimin terlihat mencengkram kain celananya di bagian paha dengan kuat dan tangan Yoongi terulur secara refleks untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Jimin yang mengepal.

 _Lagi._

Yoongi melihat warna-warna lagi.

Yoongi berusaha mengacuhkan percikan warna di sekitarnya dan fokus mendengarkan cerita Jimin. Dia berdehem pelan, "Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu."

"Aku.. tidak ingat banyak. Hanya saja aku ingat suara degukan dari gadis itu dan sosok tinggi yang membekapnya dari belakang. Awalnya aku tidak melihat pisaunya.. tapi.. saat pria itu selesai melakukannya.. aku melihat pisau itu terangkat di tangannya." Jimin terlihat semakin ketakutan, bahkan dia mencengkram tangan Yoongi sekarang. "Kemudian dia melihatku, dia menatapku. Hanya saja aku terlalu _shock_ sehingga aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Tunggu, dia melihatmu?"

Jimin menoleh dan menatap Yoongi, "Y-ya.. dia melihatku. Aku ingat tatapan matanya yang tajam saat menatapku."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"A-anak anjing yang kuikuti menyalak dengan keras dan aku mendengar decihan dari pria itu sebelum dia pergi dari taman dengan menerobos semak."

"Jika dia memang melihatmu, maka itu berbahaya untukmu." Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menyahut.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Namjoon ada di dekat mereka? Dan bagaimana mungkin Yoongi tidak menyadarinya?

Jimin mendongak menatap Namjoon dengan wajah ketakutan, "B-benarkah? A-apa aku akan.. dibunuh juga?"

Namjoon melirik Yoongi sekilas kemudian mengangguk. "Mungkin saja, dimana rumahmu?"

"Tak jauh dari sini."

"Apa keluargamu ada di rumah?"

"A-aku tinggal sendiri.."

Namjoon berdecak pelan, "Itu semakin berbahaya untukmu. Kusarankan kau pergi menginap di rumah keluargamu yang lain atau teman dekatmu. Sebisa mungkin jangan pergi sendirian."

Jimin terlihat bingung, tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Yoongi terasa berkeringat dan dingin. "A-aku.. tidak punya orang lain di dunia ini.." bisiknya sangat pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjagamu." Yoongi berujar tanpa sadar.

Namjoon dan Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan cepat. Namjoon dengan membulat karena terkejut dan Jimin dengan pandangan mata penuh harap namun masih ada sedikit keraguan di sana.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, setelah melewati sesi pemeriksaan yang melelahkan, Yoongi akhirnya berhasil mengantar Jimin ke apartemennya. Dia berjalan mendahului Jimin dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu unit apartemennya dan mulai memasukkan _password_ apartemennya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Yoongi berujar seraya menatap Jimin yang terlihat segan dan berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya.

"B-bukan itu.."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk. Jimin melangkah dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti langkah Yoongi dan dia agak sedikit terpana melihat desain interior apartemen Yoongi yang terkesan sederhana, tapi tetap mewah.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Kurasa aku masih memiliki teh." Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih terlihat kaku dan bingung, "Santai saja, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri."

Jimin menatap Yoongi, matanya mengerjap dua kali dengan gerakan lucu dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Yoongi menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku.. aku ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf? Untuk?"

Jimin menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya dengan gusar dan Yoongi baru menyadari kalau Jimin memakai pakaian yang panjang lengannya membuat separuh telapak tangannya tertutup.

 _Sweater paw._

Manis sekali.

"K-kita bertemu pagi tadi.." Jimin menunduk dan menatap Yoongi dengan ragu-ragu dari sela poninya yang terjatuh menutupi dahi. "Dan.. sikapku sangat kasar.. aku.. aku ingin minta maaf untuk itu." ujarnya ragu-ragu kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya.

Yoongi nyaris meleleh melihat betapa menggemaskannya seorang Park Jimin. Tapi untungnya dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan berdehem pelan.

"Bukan masalah,"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Itu adalah senyuman yang benar-benar senyuman. Lemak bayi yang masih mengumpul di pipi pemuda itu menelan wajahnya saat tersenyum. Dan ketika dia tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya menyipit dengan manis, menampilkan sebuah _eye smile_ terimut yang pernah dilihat Yoongi.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi- _ssi_.."

Yoongi terpana, mendengar namanya untuk pertama kalinya diucapkan oleh Jimin membuat dadanya menghangat karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Yoongi berdehem untuk menguasai dirinya dan mengangguk pendek.

"Bukan masalah. Dan kau bisa memanggilku ' _Hyung'_ , kurasa itu jauh lebih baik."

Dan Jimin mengangguk dengan menggemaskan, lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi nyaris meleleh dalam pesonanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah memiliki _roommate_ sebelumnya.

Dia selalu tinggal sendiri dan Yoongi merasa senang dengan itu. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan, dan kesendirian adalah ketenangan permanen untuknya.

Tapi sejak Jimin tinggal bersamanya lima hari lalu, Yoongi merasa bahwa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan memiliki teman berbagi rumah, asalkan orang itu adalah Jimin.

Jimin bersikap begitu baik, dia rajin membersihkan rumah Yoongi dan memasak masakan sederhana untuk Yoongi. Dia juga sama sekali tidak keberatan membantu Yoongi dan pihak kepolisian untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan yang masih buron itu.

Satu hari setelah kejadian, seseorang mendobrak rumah Jimin dan mengacak-acaknya. Yoongi dan pihak kepolisian lainnya menduga itu adalah perbuatan dari si pembunuh itu. Yoongi sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini kepada Jimin untuk menjaganya. Dia khawatir Jimin akan merasa semakin ketakutan jika mengetahui fakta pembunuh itu berhasil melacaknya hingga ke rumahnya.

Yoongi baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Jarak usia di antara mereka cukup besar, bahkan Jimin masih menikmati masa-masa kehidupan universitasnya saat ini. Walaupun dia harus izin untuk sementara waktu dari kegiatan universitasnya dikarenakan alasan keselematan dirinya saat ini.

Jimin berasal dari Busan dan dia tinggal seorang diri dikarenakan seluruh keluarganya tewas dalam kasus kebakaran. Dia pindah ke Seoul karena mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas tempatnya berada dan selama ini menghidupi dirinya dengan bekerja sambilan sebagai penyiar radio.

Ah, Yoongi tidak heran Jimin bekerja sebagai penyiar radio. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan pastinya akan memanjakan telinga banyak orang.

Mengetahui semakin banyak fakta tentang Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa semakin mengenal pemuda dengan pipi gemuk itu. Lagipula, selain profil yang tertera, Yoongi juga mengenal Jimin lebih jauh dikarenakan mereka tinggal bersama.

Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak suka pedas. Karena pemuda itu mengernyit tidak suka ketika suatu hari Yoongi membawakannya _fried chicken_ super pedas yang dibelinya di restoran cepat saji.

Jimin suka manis dan pipinya akan menggembung seperti _mochi_ ketika dia melahap sesuatu yang manis.

Makanan manis kesukaan Jimin adalah _mochi_. Karena Jimin melompat gembira saat Yoongi membawakannya sekotak _mochi_ yang dia dapatkan dari salah satu polisi di kantornya.

Jimin tidak suka kopi dan dia tidak suka Yoongi terlalu banyak minum kopi. Yoongi ingat reaksi awal Jimin ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia selalu menghabiskan lebih dari lima gelas kopi perharinya.

Dan masih banyak hal-hal kecil lainnya yang melibatkan seorang Park Jimin di mata Yoongi. Dan hal-hal kecil itu membuat Jimin terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Yoongi.

Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Yoongi soal Jimin.

Yaitu apakah dia melihat percikan warna seperti apa yang Yoongi lihat tiap kali mereka bersentuhan.

Tinggal bersama tentunya membuat kontak fisik mereka semakin sering. Seperti ketika makan bersama, atau ketika mereka duduk di sofa yang sama.

Dan tiap kali mereka bersentuhan, Yoongi selalu melihat percikan warna dan dia masih selalu takjub akan keindahan warna-warnanya. Tapi sayangnya, reaksi Jimin tetap sama, dia hanya akan diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali.

Hal ini membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Jimin memang belahan jiwanya, tapi dia bukan belahan jiwa Jimin.

Dan entah kenapa, membayangkan akan ada orang lain yang memiliki Jimin membuat Yoongi geram bukan main. Dia tidak pernah rela Jimin yang menggemaskan itu akan dimiliki orang lain.

"Hei, Jimin."

"Ya, _Hyung_?" sahut Jimin seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan, menikmati makan malam sederhana buatan Jimin.

Sudah hampir seminggu Jimin tinggal bersama Yoongi dan Yoongi sudah sangat terbiasa dengan rasa masakan Jimin, yang anehnya, sangat sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu belahan jiwamu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin terlihat mengerjap kaget, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega kala Jimin mengatakan dia belum pernah bertemu sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Jimin terlihat menggigit bibirnya, jarinya bergerak aca dan mengaduk makanan di hadapannya. "Aku ingin. Tapi.." Jimin menatap Yoongi dari sela poninya, "Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak memilki mata untuk melihat warna."

Yoongi tersentak, matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan dan dia memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin menunduk sedih tepat setelah dia mengatakannya.

"K-kenapa? Kau.. tidak buta, kan?" tanya Yoongi agak ragu.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Aku memang tidak buta, tapi kedua mataku ini.. bukan mataku."

"A-apa?"

Jimin meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Yoongi, "Kurasa _Hyung_ pasti tahu keluargaku tewas karena kasus kebakaran. Hari itu, aku juga ada di sana, aku terjebak karena salah satu balok panas itu terjatuh ke atas tubuhku dan mataku terkena debu-debu juga percikan api yang berasal dari kayu itu. Kakakku menolongku dan menarikku keluar, kami berhasil selamat."

Jimin terlihat mengulum bibirnya dan matanya mulai berembun, "Hanya saja.. hanya saja kakakku menghirup terlalu banyak asap." Jimin menunduk dan bahunya bergetar samar, Yoongi juga bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan itu darinya. "K-kakakku meninggal, dua puluh empat jam setelah kami berhasil diselamatkan dari dalam kobaran api.."

Jimin terisak semain kuat dan Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah menghampiri Jimin dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Warna-warna itu terlihat semakin jelas di mata Yoongi karena dia memeluk Jimin, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia lebih terfokus pada Jimin yang masih menangis, Yoongi menunduk, menempelkan kepalanya ke puncak kepala Jimin, menghirup aromanya dan sesekali mengecupnya pelan, dengan tangan yang aktif mengusap-usap punggung Jimin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"A-aku sudah sadar waktu itu.. dan dokter mengatakan kedua mataku tidak bisa dipakai lagi dan aku akan buta selamanya." Jimin terisak dan mencengkram pakaian Yoongi, "L-lalu.. kakakku.. mengatakan kalau dia memberikan kedua matanya untukku.. tepat sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini.."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Jimin.

"Kakakku memberikan matanya untukku.. ini.. kedua mata ini.. mata kakakku.. ini miliknya.."

" _Ssh_.. Jimin.. tenanglah.." bisik Yoongi, perlahan dia meregangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jimin, mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap wajah Yoongi yang membungkuk di sebelahnya.

"Itu matamu, Jimin. Kakakmu memberikannya untukmu karena pasti hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai kakakmu. Itu adalah tindakan terakhirnya untuk menjagamu, karena jika kau tidak bisa melihat, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Jimin yang basah, "Kakakmu pasti sangat menyayangimu, makanya dia memberikan matanya untukmu. Dia melakukannya untuk menjagamu."

Jimin terdiam, tapi perlahan-lahan tangisannya terhenti dan Yoongi merasa dia semakin tenggelam dalam pesona warna mata Jimin.

"Jika kau tidak yakin akan bisa menemukan pasanganmu karena mata itu bukan matamu, maka aku akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia."

Dahi Jimin berkerut, dia menatap Yoongi dengan raut penasaran. "Apa rahasianya?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau karena menangis dan mau tidak mau Yoongi terkekeh pelan karena dia merasa suara Jimin sangat lucu.

"Kau masih mengingat pertemuan pertama kita?" bisik Yoongi.

"Ya,"

"Kau ingat apa yang kutanyakan?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir. "Kau menanyakan apakah aku melihat sesuatu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Dan apa kau tahu apa yang aku lihat itu?"

Jimin menggeleng polos, "Apa?"

"Warna, Jimin. Aku melihat warna saat aku menyentuh jarimu."

Mata Jimin membulat, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yoongi tersenyum, dia mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga dahinya menempel di dahi Jimin. "Aku melihat warna saat aku menyentuhmu.. dan kau.. tahu apa artinya itu, kan?"

.

.

.

Jimin sedang bersenandung ringan seraya merapikan rumah Yoongi. Dia menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa yang baru saja dia ganti dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Jimin tersenyum puas menatap hasil pekerjaannya kemudian dia menghela napas pelan.

"Aah, akhirnya. Kau memang yang terbaik untuk urusan mengurus rumah, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum lebar setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ pasti senang jika melihatnya. Ah, sebaiknya malam ini aku masak apa ya?" gumam Jimin kemudian dia tertegun, dia terlihat seperti sosok ' _istri'_ untuk Yoongi.

Jimin merona, dia mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas. Namun kegiatannya itu terpotong saat dia mendengar suara _bell_ yang berbunyi.

Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri pintu, "Siapa?"

" _Ada kiriman untuk anda."_

Jimin mengangguk kecil dan membuka pintu depan apartemen Yoongi, dan dia tertegun saat melihat sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

"Kau.." ujar Jimin dan matanya membulat saat dia menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mengenaliku, _eh_?"

Dan Jimin mendengar alarm tanda bahaya berdering nyaring di dalam kepalanya. Pria ini.. adalah pria yang sama yang dilihatnya di taman.

Pembunuh yang sedang diburu oleh Yoongi.

 _Yoongi Hyung.._

… _tolong.._

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Kita berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal si pembunuh itu!"

Yoongi melompat bangun dari kursinya saat mendengar suara Namjoon, dia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan ikut berlari bersama Namjoon menuju mobilnya.

Ya, sejak kemarin dia memang berhasil mendapatkan identitas si pembunuh acak yang sedang diburu. Dan hari ini akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal pembunuh gila itu.

Seorang petugas kepolisian mendobrak pintu depan kamar si pembunuh itu dan Namjoon bersama Yoongi menyeruak masuk. Mereka memeriksa keadaan sekitar kamar yang kecil dan kumuh itu dengan seksama namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, mungkin dia sudah melarikan diri." Namjoon berujar kemudian dia berdecak kesal.

Yoongi mengangguk, matanya masih berputar memperhatikan sekitar dan dia tertegun saat melihat sebuah _whiteboard_ penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel acak. Kaki Yoongi melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri papan itu dan dia tersentak.

Karena dia sangat mengenal objek foto-foto itu..

Itu.. Jimin.

Semua foto yang memenuhi papan berukuran sedang itu adalah foto Jimin, dan semuanya adalah foto-foto terbaru. Yoongi tahu itu karena dia melihat foto Jimin saat membuang sampah di depan gedung apartemennya, foto Jimin saat pergi ke _minimarket_ yang berada di sebelah gedung apartemennya, dan juga.. fotonya dan Jimin.. saat mereka baru kembali dari berbelanja ke _supermarket_ yang dia ingat sekali baru dia lakukan kemarin.

Yoongi terlihat tersenyum tipis sementara Jimin tertawa bahagia dalam foto itu. Yoongi meraih foto itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Hei, bukankah itu.." ujar Namjoon seraya menunjuk ke arah foto-foto yang sedang diperhatikan dengan serius oleh Yoongi.

"Jimin.. Jimin dalam bahaya. Kita harus ke rumahku sekarang."

Yoongi berhasil tiba di rumahnya setelah mengemudi dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan bersama Namjoon, dia bersama dengan beberapa petugas kepolisian berlarian menuju apartemennya dan ketika mereka menerobos masuk, Yoongi melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat.

Dia melihat Jimin, dalam kondisi terluka di sekitar wajah dan tubuhnya, terkulai lemas di lantai dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang memegang tongkat _baseball_.

Yoongi meraung marah dan menyerang pria itu bahkan sebelum pria itu sempat membalas, Yoongi menghajarnya habis-habisan dan dia baru berhenti saat Namjoon menariknya menjauh dari pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Beberapa petugas meringkus dan memborgolnya sementara Yoongi menghempaskan dirinya dari tubuh Namjoon dan berlari menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi memeriksanya dengan hati-hati dan mengucap syukur saat dia masih merasakan deru napas Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin perlahan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, "Jimin.. Jimin syukurlah.."

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi, mencoba untuk tidak penasaran dan bertanya apapun saat melihat Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin erat-erat dan mengecupi kepala Jimin berulang kali.

" _Man_ , kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku." ujar Namjoon pelan.

 **The End**

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

oOo

 **Extra**

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor berwarna putih khas rumah sakit dengan langkah santai, sesekali bibirnya bersenandung pelan dan akhirnya langkah Yoongi terhenti saat tiba di depan pintu ruang rawat tujuannya.

Dia berdehem pelan kemudian dia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. "Jimin,"

Jimin, sosok yang berada di dalam kamar itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum, " _Hyung_."

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Jimin dan duduk di pinggirnya, "Hei, sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jimin mengangguk singkat, luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh dan dia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. "Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya, _Hyung_?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari proses interogasi. Kurasa proses sidangnya masih agak lama karena pengacara yang disewa oleh pembunuh itu agak merepotkan. Tapi dia pasti dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Syukurlah."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Kau tahu, aku ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu."

Jimin mengerjap pelan, "Apa?"

Yoongi menggaruk pelipisnya gugup, " _Well_ , kuharap kau tidak marah jika aku melakukan ini."

Dahi Jimin berkerut, "Apa yang akan _Hyung_ lakukan padaku?"

Yoongi berdehem, "Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." Yoongi berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Jimin.

" _Hyung_.."

"Jangan bergerak, kau membuatku semakin gugup." Yoongi berbisik pelan dan setelah melihat Jimin mengangguk, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Jimin.

Jimin merasa wajahnya terbakar saat Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Dan ketika wajah Yoongi semakin dekat, Jimin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Dan Jimin merasakan suatu sentuhan lembut di dahinya. Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat dagu Yoongi berada tepat di depan matanya, Jimin tersenyum kecil dan dia tertegun saat menatap ke tempat lain. Karena dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

 _Warna._

Jimin melihat warna selain hitam dan putih.

Jimin memekik pelan dan itu membuat Yoongi refleks menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Maaf! Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Yoongi berujar langsung.

" _Hyung_! Aku melihat warna!" ujar Jimin penuh antusiasme.

"Huh?"

"Warna! Aku melihat warna saat kau mengecup dahiku!"

Yoongi terlihat agak bingung, dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uuh.. berarti itu bagus, kan?"

Jimin berdecak pelan karena Yoongi mendadak berubah menjadi lamban, "Sini, _Hyung_."

"Apa?" Yoongi bergerak mendekati Jimin.

"Lebih dekat," Jimin menggerakkan tangannya tidak sabar, gerakan tangannya tertahan selang infus yang masih menancap di lengannya dan karena Yoongi khawatir Jimin akan terluka karena menggerakkan tangannya, Yoongi bergerak semakin dekat.

Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi dan menarik kepala pria yang lebih tua kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi terpaku, dia hanya bisa diam memandang wajah Jimin yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku melihat warna saat kau menyentuhku, _Hyung_." Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu, kan?"

Yoongi mengerjap, namun tiga detik kemudian matanya melebar dan Jimin tertawa ceria. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jimin, kemudian sebelum disadari Jimin, Yoongi sudah bergerak lebih dulu dan membungkam tawa Jimin dengan bibirnya. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan manis oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang, kau akan melihat percikan warna-warni dunia ketika kau bertemu dengan pasangan hidupmu.._

 _Yoongi tidak pernah percaya itu sebelumnya,_

 _Tapi akhirnya dia percaya,_

 _Saat dia bertemu Park Jimin.._

 _Dan akhirnya dirinya melihat percikan itu untuk pertama kalinya,_

 _Ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Park Jimin._

 **End**


End file.
